Benikanokosou
by Leo Harck
Summary: New version of Benikanokosou: Naruto a young boy of 7 years old, find himself electrocuted by a raiton attack from a jounin while being beaten by a mob. What they didn't expect was for it to unlock his latent bloodline Benikanokosou: the crimson lightning, it opens new possibilities and he will become stronger for it. All of that under the nose of the village. pairing: Naruto/Saori
1. Chapter 1

_**Benikanokosou:**_

_**autor: Léo Harck**_

_**I do not own Naruto, if I did I would have made Naruto realize that he can't bring Sasuke back and that Sasuke is a jerk who has a power and brother complex.**_

_**WARNING: in this story Naruto does have a kekkei genkai named Benikanokosou (scarlet lightning). Sasuke is a girl named Saori and Sakura a boy named Haru.**_

_**Chapter 1: Awakening**_

It was a normal day at Konohagakure no Sato (village hidden in the leaf), shops started openning when the people were just awakening. Although it was not so a normal day since it was the day of the final exams of the ninja academy. All the students were preparing themselves in their own way.

Saori Uchiha, sole heiress of the Uchiha clan by needs since she was the last surviving one of her clan as her brother Itachi exterminated all her family members and clan in front of little Saori. Herself was just gathering her ninja set for the exams while munching on a piece of toast whith her ever present scowl on her pretty face. She wasn't really worried over the exams since like she always says herself, she is an Uchiha and the Uchiha manage all.

Like all the boys admitted she was one hell of a catch. She had silky long black bluish hair tied in a high ponytail that was descending to the small of her back, with two bangs that were falling on each sides of her head. She had piercing amethyst eyes that held many emotions that were unfortunately negatives. She also had ruby red thin lips that rassembled the attentions of many of the boys that were wishing only to kiss them. She wore a tight sleeveless blue turtleneck with white tight shorts that allowed her to move freely without being hindered by the tightness. Along with that she was wearing a kunai holster on her right tigh over bandages, she also wore blue high socks covered by bandags and finally blue ninja sandals, she wore her supplies pouch on her belt begind her on the right. She was an eyecatch with the feminin curves that were appearing on her body.

Haru Haruno, heir of the Haruno clan, who is a merchant clan, was wanting to be a ninja only so that he can impress "his" Saori-chan like practically all of the boys in their class. In his simple mind he was thinking that being a ninja was easy and that he would fight his ennemies and then save "his princess" Saori and then she would love him and they would live happily and all the craps that goes around in his head like all the Saori fanboys ang ironically certain fangirls. Curently he was daydreaming about how he was going to defend Saori over her ennemies and so winning her love. A small part of him was worried since all that was going well for him in the academy was his brain and the academy jutsus since he was having little to no experience in fighting apart from the academy taijutsu style.

Haru in his class was in some ways the equivalent of Saori for the girls. He was a boy that had a natural charism and that befriended peoples almost imediatly due to his sweet personality. He had silky mild-short bubblegum hair that he inherited from his banshee of a mother (seriously, all the council members were deaf during a week after she yelled at them to kill the demon brat). He had also clear emerald eyes that were reflecting how intelligent he really was, he also had pale pink lips. He wore a red short-sleeved jacket over a skintight black t-shirt, with that he wore black ninja pants that were reaching just above his ankles and finally black ninja sandals, he had his kunai holster on his left tigh and his supplies pouch on his belt behind him on the left.

Ino Yamanaka, heiress of the Yamanaka clan, a clan who can infiltrate the body of others by penetrating in their minds and so are people born for interrogations. And here is another Haru fangirl wiht the same dellusions as many other girls but in a lighter version. Hence she takes her career as a Kunoichi a bit more seriously than them (when I say a bit, I say a tiny bit because of her father Inoichi). Actually she was eating with her father at the kitchen in their family Flowershop.

In beauty she was only second to Saori, she had long pale blond hair tied in a high ponytail that was reaching the small of her back, she also had pale blue eyes and thin pale pink lips. She wore a purple sleeveless t-shirt ,that was reaching above her belly button, that covered her bandages-covered body. With that she wore a purple minitskirt above her bandages-covered tighs and along that blue ninja sandals. Her kunai holster was on her right tigh.

Choji Akimichi, heir of the Akimichi clan, a clan of strong members who can decuplate the size of their members and coupled with their natural force you have a fine giant destroyer. Choji is a very nice guy who unfortunately is made fun of by numerous girls and certain boys in their class but fortunately he has his friends Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto to play and laugh with him. Curently he was eating a large breakfast with his family because you need energy for exams.

He wore a short-sleeved green jacket that was open revealing a yellow t-shirt with his clan insign on the front. With that he wore a brown short and blue ninja sandals. He had his legs and forearms covered in bandages.

Shikamaru Nara, heir of the Nara clan, a clan whose members can control their shadow to take a hold of their ennemie's own, paralyzing them and other various jutsus. Also a clan of strategist with their developped sense of tactics and their high IQ. But one thing you need to know about the Nara clan, they are just a bunch of big lazy-ass apart from their wives and Shikamaru was no stranger to this tradition (seriously, saying that Shikamaru wasn't lazy is just as if saying that an Akimichi doesn't like eating, so to speak impossible).

_**(I won't describe physically the others due to my natural laziness, I'm beginning to think I got some DNA of the Nara clan in me and if you want to see what they look like then go on google)**_

Kiba Inuzuka, heir of the Inuzuka clan, a clan that can communicate with dogs and battle with ninja dogs making a perfect team since all the Inuzuka got their dog partners at young age while they are puppies. Kiba was as hyperactif as Shikamaru was lazy making him very difficult to stand at one place for a period of time and with that he was a big loud-mouth.

Shino Aburame, heir of the Aburame clan, a clan that uses insects to fight like the Inuzuka fight with dogs, it was a clan greatly misunderstood because their insects live in their bodies making them for all the simple minds of the civilians a bunch of creepy ninja. Shino talked only the very necessity making him hard to understand and make friend with.

Hinata Hyuga, heiress of the Hyuga clan, a clan with a dojutsu making them see almost at 360° and the tenketsu in the body of their ennemies. They also developped a taijustsu style permetting them to close the tenketsu: the Jyuken. Hinata was the exact oposite of what a normal Hyuga acted like, she was extremely shy, friendly and she had a very big confidence problem. Also one of her particularities was that she was a stalker of Naruto Uzumaki, she was following him wherever he was without ever trying to talk to him.

And finally there was Naruto Uzumaki, a kind blond boy with cerulean blue eyes. He was a loud-mouth like Kiba and lazy like Shikamaru and also he was able to eat as much as Choji, he was dumb and a happy-go-round guy. At least that was what nearly everyone think he was. In reality, Naruto was a much more intelligent and he was also a sad character. Being beaten nearly all the weeks of his life and having nearly died countless times does that to everyone. The physical injury disappeared but the mental injury were still there, tourmenting him all the times. But he wasn't going to kill himself, oh no, it would be like giving them victory so instead he opted to wore a mask of happiness that only his most precious people known about: the Sandaime Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi, Iruka Umino, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku and that was all. For this people he would die happily if it means that they were alive and safe. Here he was doing his physical training in his appartment, contrary to people's belief he was a workaholic in his training and he had a muscular body, not too much but the six packs was here. Deciding it was time to go at the academy he began to dress in his horrible orange jumpsuit, another wrong belief, he hated orange it was just the only thing that the shop would agree to sell him.

At the Academy, all the students were already here and Naruto was no exception. The teacher, Iruka, tried for about 10min to speak but no one listened so he used the only thing that actually worked the Angry Big-Head jutsu and yelled at them to shut up wich they did almost instantly.

"Today is the las day of academy and the final exams day. The exams will be divised in 3 parts, the first, the writing part, will be during 1 hour next we will do the physical part who will be during 2 hours and finally the jutsus part, are there any questions?"

_**(the exams were the same ways as in the manga so I pass them)**_

Naruto was sitting on the swing besides the academy, brooding about failing yet again the academy test because of this damn Bunshin jutsu. He was curently looking at the parents who were picking their childs and smiling at their success in becoming ninja. During this he managed to hear a conversation that made him brooding even more.

"… see, the demon brat failed again."

"Fortunately! I don't want to know what he would do to us if he were to become a real ninja."

"He will surely kill us, I'm going to ask Haruno-san if she can propose the idea to execute him plubicly, I'm sure she would be glad to..."

Even after this many years of hearing this words, it still hurt him to know people wished his death altough he did nothing to them. Hell! He didn't even know why they were calling him a demon and wanted his death. It's at this moment Mizuki appeared before Naruto, a fake sad smile on his face.

Another speciality of Naruto was that after many years of seeing the hate and disgust in the eyes of the civilians, he learned how to read emotions by just looking in the eyes of people. Thanks to this he was able to see the hate Mizuki was having for him and the joy of seeing him fail again. He decided to play his game and see what he wanted with him.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I really wanted to see you pass this year but Iruka didn't want to hear anything." Lied Mizuki.

"I really wanted to pass too, I will do anything to pass..." Said Naruto with a hurtful tone.

At hearing this, Mizuki smirked in his head from hear to hear seeing that the pieces of his plan were falling into place.

"Listen Naruto, there is still a solution for you to pass but I don't want to force you."

"Really! Tell me, I will do anything!" Yelled Naruto in a false hopeful tone seeing the lie Mizuki was telling him like a light in darkness.

"OK, here listen but promise me you won't tell anyone since it is a secret rattraping test."

"I swear I won't tell anyone about this!"

"In the Hokage tower, in the scroll storage room there is a big scroll with a big leaf symbol. I want you to stole this scroll without being noticed and taking it next to the hut in the West forest at 8pm. If you manage to do this in times then you will be graduated to a Konoha ninja. Can you do this?"

"Of course! It will be a piece of cake. Wait for me at the hut." Said Naruto while going straight to the tower.

Mizuki couldn't help but smirk dangerously at seeing the demon brat falling into his trap without even reflexing on it even a second. His plan was fullproof: making Naruto fail the exam and then profiting of his weak state of mind to manipulate him into stealing the scroll of the forbidden techniques. If he was caught in the act it would be Naruto that was accused of stealing and if he actually reussissed Mizuki would then kill Naruto and bring the scroll to his master. It was without flaw at his eyes but he would have to deal with a serious toll in his plan that was Naruto himself.

Naruto was jumping from roof to roof toward the Hokage tower to tell the Hokage about what Mizuki was planning for Naruto to do and then they would decide a counter-plan to the plan of Mizuki. He was sure that Mizuki was scheming this behind the back of Konoha. When he reached the tower he entered it and then climbed the stairs toward the higher floor being the Hokage's office. When he reached it he was being greeted by the hateful stare of the secratary, he sighed and then diriged toward her.

"excuse me but I would like to know if I can speak to the Hokage?"

"go away, we don't people like you here!"

"can I know what I did wrong toward you and then maybe I can repare the damage that had been done?"

"tch, you should just go die you de..."

"Naomi!" yelled the powerful voice of the Sandaime.

"Hokage-sama, excuse-me I was just about to kick out the dem..."

"Shut up, I won't tolerate Naruto being insulted in front of me, you can go home now!"

"hai, Hokage-sama."

"and Naomi, don't bother coming after today."

The secretary had a tearful look in her eyes and was just about to run away when Naruto stopped her with his words.

"Wait Naomi-san! Please Jiji don't fire her, no harm was done and I don't hold any kind of resentment toward her. So please, let her keep her work here."

The Hokage and Naomi were stunned, here was Naruto saying he didn't want someone that did insult him fired because of that. Hiruzen, touched by the kindness that showed his surrogate grandson nodded his head in approvement.

"Alright Naruto. Naomi, consider this your lucky day as I won't be firing you due to the kindness of Naruto but I expect that you won't be repeating this incident anytime soon. Do I make myself clear?"

"hai, Hokage-sama!" happily said Naomi.

"So Naruto, if you're here I guess you wanted to talk to me?"

"yes, can we talk about it in your office?"

"Of course."

With that the Hokage started walking in his office followed by Naruto and just as the blond was about to enter the voice of Naomi did stop him in his track.

"hum excuse me Uzumaki-san, I wanted to excuse myself for my actions earlier and to thank you for letting me keep my job."

"don't worry about it Naomi-san, I don't want someone to lose their job just because of a little dispute, and please call me Naruto. Being called Uzumaki-san make me feeling old."

"hai, Naruto-san." giggled the young woman.

At the other side of the door Sarutobi was smiling seeing how little action like that from Naruto could change the mind of people. He simply wished it would be true for everyone. Naruto entered the room and sat down in the chair in front of the desk of the old man.

"So what do you want to talk about Naruto?"

"I'm thinking Mizuki might be a traitor who wants to steal the forbidden scroll."

"that's grave accusatins there, have you evidences of what you're guessing?"

"earlier today, Mizuki came at me stating that I would have to steal the forbidden scroll and to bring it to the hut in the West forest at 8pm. He said it was a sort of rattrapage test that would make me a Konoha ninja if I reussissed in times. I'm guessing that's a lie or else Iruka-sensei would have make me pass this test the first time I failed." explained the gaki.

Hearing this, Hiruzen frowned gravely understanding the seriousness of this matter and started imagining counter-plan in his head until Naruto spoke.

"I want to take the scroll to the hut and traping Mizuki in saying why he want to steal it and then an Anbu squad could stop him and all would be resolved."

"I don't know Naruto, I don't want you to be harmed during this. We could arrest Mizuki here and now and it would be much simplier."

"I don't think Mizuki didn't prepare a side story in case he got caught, please ji-san, let me do this as I won't be a ninja until next year it would make me feel a little less useless for my village."

" 'sigh' alright Naruto, we are doing this your way, but please be careful."

"you know I'm always." replied sheerfully Naruto with one of his true smile. A small one but a true.

Naruto was going to prepare himself for this evening until Sarutobi called him from his desk.

"And Naruto?"

"yes?"

"I know it might bu sudden, but if you manage to make this mission a success I would be able to make you a full ninja as a recompense."

"really?" said Naruto with a look of hope in the eyes.

"yes, consider this as a field graduation."

"thanks jiji."

/

It was 8pm and Naruto was curently sitting by the hut waiting for Mizuki to show up and then expose his plan, with him was lying a false of the forbidden scroll, simple security. Hidden in the field was a squad of 4 Anbu that was here to subdue Mizuki after his revelations. A sudden sound in the tree caught his attention and thinking it was Mizuki he got up to greet the man. Imagined his surprise when it was Iruka that appeared in front of him.

"Iruka-sensei?" 'damn, he can make the mission fail!'

"hey Naruto, I wanted to tell I'm sorry for failing you but you don't got the Bunshin mastered and that was a requirement, I'm terribly sor..."

"It's okay, I understand why you did it and I don't hold any grudge toward you sensei."

"thank you Naruto, it worried me that you didn't want to talk to me anymore. Hey, I got an idea, why don't I trear you to ramen tonight?"

Suddenly a voice made herself known in a tree.

"So Naruto, I see you got the forbidden scroll like I told you so."

"forbidden scroll?" asked a confused Iruka until he saw the scroll on Naruto's back.

"Naruto what are you doing with this scroll?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me it was a ratrappage test so I got it now I will be able to be a ninja." said Naruto.

"It was a lie Naruto, give me the scroll so that I can take it back to the Hokage."

"Don't listen to him Naruto, he just want the scroll for himself so that he can learn the techniques in and then escaping from Konoha."

"Naruto don't listen to Mizuki"

"Hey Naruto, do you want to know why everyone hate you?"

"Mizuki, No! It's forbidden..."

"What? He will know one day so to tell him will be doing a favor to him. So Naruto do you know the Kyubi that the Yondaime killed twelve years ago?"

"Mizuki!" yelled Iruka in desperation.

"It was a lie the Yondaime couldn't kill him so instead he sealed it in a young baby, in you Naruto! Yes, you are the Kyubi."

Then it all made sense for Naruto, after hearing this he now knew why the villagers called him the 'demon brat' and why he was beaten almost all the time in the orphanage. It seemed more believable since his birthday was on the tenth October, the day of the Kyubi's attack. He was paralyzed at the news, and he didn't notice the giant shuriken headed his way until he was on the ground with something warm and liquid falling on his cheeks. He then looked up to see Iruka standing above him protecting him of the shuriken by having it planted in his back. Naruto got tears in his eyes and asked.

"Why? I know your parents got killed by the Kyubi so why don't you hate me since I'm it. I'm a demon."

"Naruto, listen to me, your not a demon. I admit that I hated you at the start but then I looked at you being beaten without even protecting yourself and never you complained nor hated the villagers for it. I got to know you and I discovered later the real you: a kind-hearted young boy who got stuck with the Kyubi sealed inside him without demanding it. Naruto, you're the most human person I know and you're my little brother."

At hearing this, tears spreaded frealy from Naruto's eyes, not from sadness but from happiness at being aknowledged by Iruka, his big brother figure. A delirious laugh resonned in the clearing attiring all the attention at Mizuki who was now just next to them.

"You're hilarious Iruka, shame that I have to kill you and the Kyubi-boy."

And with that he kicked Iruka off Naruto's body in a tree while laughing like a mad man. Naruto seeing this was feeling something he didn't feel in a very long time, pure hate toward Mizuki. Naruto got up with only one idea in his mind: protecting Iruka from Mizuki. He assumed a fighting stance in front of Mizuki not even noticing that scarlet lightning was coursing his body. This detail however got noticed by all the watchers of this fight and Mizuki, their eyes widened seeing this and Mizuki started feeling fear from Naruto knowing what this strange lightning was.

"Listen Naruto, we can make peace and forget all this, no need to became violent."

"You nearly killed Iruka and you want pity from me, you're a bastard!"

And with that Naruto charged toward Mizuki leaving scarlet lightning that disapeared 2sec after his passage and then he punched Mizuki right in the chest sending a decharge of lightning in his body knocking him out almost instantly because of the pain engandred by the scarlet electricity.

After that Naruto was feeling very exhausted and finally he blacked out with the last thing he saw the worried face of Iruka.

/

_**Konoha Hospital, 2 days later:**_

Naruto opened his eyes slowly to see a white scelling, he immediatly knew where he was for being here countless times: Konoha Hospital. He stretched a little his sore muscles due to the strain that put the scarlet lightning, doing this it earned a giggle from the left of his bed. He turned his head to see a chuckling Iruka with his right arm in a sling, Naruto immediatly threw himself on Iruka earning a light chuckle and the flash of a camera from the other side of the room. He looked and saw Hiruzen Sarutobi in all his glory holding a camera pointed toward them. The Hokage took the photo and handed it to Naruto who blinked at it because on it he was wearing a black Konoha headband, then he realized that his mission was a success since he had successfully subdued Mizuki. He calmed himself and went to his bed into a sitting position he posed the question that the two feared.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was planning to." responded the Hokage.

"and when were you gonn tell me about it?"

"the day you became a ninja."

"why not before?"

"I wanted you to be mature enough to understand why."

"Why what?"

"why you were picked by the Yondaime for it."

"and why?"

"he believed that you were gonna be strong in the future both mentally and physically to endure the strain that it put on your tenketsu. He placed his utmost confiance in you."

"Wow! That's shocking I'll say."

"Naruto there is another thing that we have to talk about."

"and what is it?"

"in your fight against Mizuki, my Anbu reported that they saw you using a punch infused in scarlet lightning. Did you know about what it is?"

"no, I'll admit that it was the first time I've had this power with me, what is it?"

"Naruto, the lightning that you have been using is a kekkei genkai named _**Benikanokosou**_, it's a kekkei genkai that was believed having completely disappeared with his last user 100 years ago."

"wait, me having a kekkei genkai? It's impossible it would that I am a descandant from a clan and..."

"you understand?"

"I'm the last heir of the clan that used this kekkei genkai, aren't I?" said a shocked Naruto.

"Yes, we did blood test and it matched, you're the last heir and member of the _**Hiirohana**_ (scarlet flower) clan, it was an old clan of Konoha." confirmed the fire shadow.

"well, fuck..." said a stunned Iruka, saying aloud what they were all thinking.

"But what do I do now, ji-san?"

"Naruto, being the heir of the Hiirohana clan make you a clan leader and give you a seat in the council but you being too young you have to chose a representant, who will you chose?"

"Iruka, would you like to be the representant of the Hiirohana clan?"

"I would be honored Naruto." said a cheerful Iruka because of the confiance Naruto put in him.

"Naruto, you will be given a clan estate and if you like you will fall under the CRA."

"CRA?"

"Naruto, the CRA is the clan restoration act, it gives you the right to have multiple wives to unsure the surviving of the clan." explained Iruka.

"So Naruto, will you take the CRA?" asked the old monkey.

"No, I won't because if I take a wife it will be because she's the only one for me and no other girl could take my heart. I think this CRA is just an excuse for pervert."

"Naruto, you talk already like a clan leader with wise paroles. Oh and one last thing, the statut of clan leader gives you the right to buy things into any shop. I'll be on my way, I have a lot of paperwork to do." said the Hokage, accentuating the word paperwork to demonstrate how much he loathed it.

After Hiruzen walked out, Iruka and Naruto talked during 1 hour about all and nothing then Iruka prepared himself to go to his house.

"Well I'll be going."

"goodbye Iruka-sensei."

"Oh! Naruto don't forget that next week there is the team distribution at the academy at 9.30 am. Don't forget."

And with that Naruto returned to sleep a little more to repose his sore limbs after his first use of the Benikanokosou. While sleep appeared on his face, he was unaware of the many dangers that awaited him on his life. Tomorrow he would go to the Hokage tower to gather his legacy left by his ancesters, he didn't know the headache that would be causing the council.

/

And here is the first chapter done, I hope you liked it and that you'll post me comments both negatives and positives. Don't forget to review it. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: training week and relooking**_

_**Hokage tower, the next day:**_

Naruto Uzumaki/Hiirohana was climbing the stairs towards the Hokage's office .Naruto after waking up this morning found a note saying that he was expecting in the fire shadow's office. Once he got on the floor he was greeted by a strange sight for him, a friendly smile by the secretary, Naomi. He walked up to her.

"Hello Naomi-san, is the Hokage in his office?"

"Hello Naruto-san, and yes, he is. He told me that once you're here you go directly in his office."

"Well thanks for the information Naomi-san. I better go now, I will say good day to you."

"Good day to you too, Naruto-san."

And with that he knocked at the door hearing a faint 'enter' he walked into the office closing the door behind him. Sarutobi at the sight of his surrogate grandson wore a proud smile. Naruto, sat down into the chair and talked first.

"Hello ji-san, what did you want to talk to me?"

"Today I have a meeting with the council were I'll be presenting you on your real name: Naruto Hiirohana. I hope it doesn't bother you that I will be presenting you in that name?"

"No it's perfect old man. I was planning on changing my name to that, hoping to make my clan proud by wearing it's name."

"I'm sure they are Naruto-kun. Now come with me, it's time for the meeting. I won't be going alone in this hell."

"I swear I'm already having a headache."

And with that they walked down the stairs into the meeting room. In here there was all the members already present: Inoichi Yamanaka, Chibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Homura Mitokado, Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane, Aoi Haruno AKA 'the banshee', Jushiro Takeda a food shop owner, Takeshi Higurachi weapon and ninja clothing shop owner, and many others. At the sight of Naruto, one of the civilian counsellor said.

"Hey, why is the demon brat here? Are we finally going to execute him?"

At this many believed that the Hokage would have leaked large amounts of KI but instead of that they saw a smirk on his face and that made them worry.

"I'm affraid you all don't have the power anymore to execute him."

"explain yourself Sarutobi." said Homura.

"3 days ago, we dicovered that one of our chunin was a traitor and tented to trap Naruto here into stealing the frobidden scroll. Naruto, being a loyal ninja to Konoha, immediatly reported the situation to me and we made a counter-plan. The plan was going perfect until Iruka Umino appeared and protected Naruto from a giant shuriken aimed at him after Mizuki broke the law and revealed at Naruto the Kyubi sealed in him. After the fight, wich Naruto winned, my Anbu reported to me an interessant fact about Naruto and how he won over his opponent."

"and what is it Hiruzen, would you stop making us wait." asked Koharu.

"Naruto hit Mizuki with a scarlet lightning covered fist."

Many gasp were heard from the shinobi consellors while the civilians were all confused until the banshee spoke(yelled).

"And exactly what does that mean and why can't we execute him?"

"Let me present you Naruto Hiirohana, heir and clan head of the Hiirohana clan and wielder of the Benikanokosou." said simply Sarutobi.

"You're lying! The Kyubi brat can't be from that noble clan!" yelled a civilian who was going to regret his very words.

A large KI was emanatted from the Hokage and all was diriged towards the man who said this, the man was soaking himself before fainting from the pression.

"Any other objection because we have made blood tests and they are formal, he is from the Hiirohana clan."

"We must have him under the CRA!" yelled an unimportant clan leader.

And then, Naruto, who from the start hadn't said a word finally spoke his mind on this matter.

"That, mister, is none of your concern." said Naruto.

"How dare you, it's to the council to decide that!" yelled the man.

"I figured you would try to make yourselves more powerful than you actually are so I read the book of the Konoha laws about the council. And I found that if the heir or the clan head of a clan is proposed the CRA, he or she can refuse it if they want and the council has no saying in this."

"Lies!" yelled Aoi Haruno, reminding everyone why she was surnamed the banshee.

"You are accusing a clan leader of lying to the council for his personnal desire. Have you evidences other wise you'll be in deep shit Haruno-san."

And to the surprise of everyone in the room, Aoi did not respond at that nor yelled. Someone actually find a way to keep her mouth shut, the shinobi council had found their hero. Suddenly another council member spoke.

"But wouldn't you like to have multiple wives?"

"I loath the idea of having multiple wives, for me it's just an excuse for perverts. Once I found the girl I will call my wife she is going to be the only one because no other could capture my heart." said the blond gaki with an emotional look on his face.

"I want to train the young Hiirohana, with me he'll be powerful in no times." said Danzo.

"As much as I recognize that you're strong Shimura-san, as much I won't be taking your slave training based on your ROOT training. Sorry, but I won't be your weapon Danzo." said an indifferent Naruto.

"tch." scowled the war hawk.

It was then that the thing that Naruto and Sarutobi redouted happened: the propositions of arranged marriages.

"Naruto-sama, I would like you to meet my daughter and evantually we will be making an arranged marriage renforcing the bind between our clan." spoke a foolish clan leader.

"I know where you're going with that and I will say this only one time so listen good. I will never make an arranged marriage between me and a girl who won't even love me for who I am, so please keep your propositions where I think."

Again, Naruto stunned the council who was left silent after this declaration. The shinobi council was definetely starting to like Naruto as he was able to shut up the civilian council and much more, the banshee. Clearing his throat and attiring the attention of the council, Hiruzen spoke the end of the meeting and dismissed everyone.

_**Back at the Hokage's office, Naruto and Sarutobi:**_

"So Naruto, I assume you're here to receive your legacy?"

"hai Hokage-sama"

"come with me, I'll take you to your clan's estate."

And with that they were walking toward the clan estates part of Konoha. It was in the higher part of the village and it was secluded for more privacy. Inside this part there was the Hyuga clan, Uchiha clan, Inuzuka clan, Aburame clan, Akimichi clan, Nara clan and Yamanaka clan coumponds. When they arrived there, Naruto saw that almost everyone here was stuck up with a big pole in the ass apart from the Inuzuka, Akimichi and Nara clan. Sarutobi diriged Naruto towards the Hiirohana clan estate.

The Hiirohana estate was in the most secluded part of the clan part, il was in between the compound of the Inuzuka clan and the Uchiha clan. It was inside a little forest making Naruto happy because he would love the privacy that it granted. There was a small path that guided them to their destination. Once they got there, Naruto marvelled at the sight in front of him, here was a big estate protected by high white walls and a scarlet gate that was closed.

"Naruto, you need to desactivate the blood seal on the gate to open it, it was a security that your clan took to ensure their secrets were safe." said Hiruzen.

"And how do I desactivate it?" asked the blond heir.

"You just have to cut one of your fingers and then press it on the lock and if the seal recognize your blood it will open the gates and let us in." responded the monkey Hokage.

"Oh, that makes sense. After all its a blood seal." said Naruto feeling ashamed of himself for not knowing that even after hearing the name of the seal.

Naruto made his way to the gates and arrived there he cut open his index and then pressed it on the lock. While there seemed to not have any effect, Naruto started to panick. What if he was not a Hiirohana? What if everyone had been wrong? Suddenly there was a loud click and the gates opened themselves up and Naruto released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was relieved that the gates accepted him and that he was really from a clan. When Sarutobi entered the estate, Naruto followed him enjoying the little walk towards the main house. It seemed that his clan loved the nature seeing there was vegetation all around.

Once they finished their walk they were in front of a marvellous two story house, dojo style. The walls were a light brown and the roof was in black tile, the front door was in dark brown high quality wood. Seeing there was no keyhole to open the door, Naruto cut open his index again and pressed it on the handle of the door. There was a click and the door opened itself revealing a long corridor with 2 doors on the right side and two other doors on the left side and at the end of the corridor there was a lone door. Also, on the right there was the stairs that were going to the second floor.

Deciding that he was going to explore the first floor first he walked in and opened the first door to the right revealing a small bathroom with toilet, a sink and a shower. He closed the door and then he opened th second door to the right and he walked in, it was a small living room with two sofa and a low-table in the center, there was also a small bar with drinks and a coffee maker. There was also a small bookshelf with books on history, politics, chakra control, chakra manipulation, and also there was small oranges books on a serie named as 'Icha Icha'.

In the first left room there was a small all equiped kitchen, in the wall there was a rectangular hole that allowed the cook and the guests to talk while he was cooking. There was also a door that relied the kitchen and the eating room. The second door on the left was leading to this eating room where there was a table where you can sit five. It was an enjoyable room where you can talk with others while enjoying a simple meal.

So far Naruto liked the house, he was, for the first time in his life, feeling home. He decided to continue the visit of his house and he opened the last door were he was completely awestruck at what he was seeing. This room was a large training room dojo style, there was a shelf were wooden swords were disposed and there were also training weights. Then there were training dummies with mark on it to point were to attack. The floor was in high quality wood and there was also a door that was leaing outside. Naruto opened the door and was once again awestruck at the beauty of the back garden, there were beautiful scarlet flowers and the grass was a splendid shade of green. There was also a bench in front of a little pond where there was someting that Naruto had never seen before: scarlet lotus. He knew they existed but they were super rare and hard to find and here he was in front of a dozen of these. In the garden there was also a weeping willow where a swing was attache at one of the branch of the tree. He remarqued that further in the garden there was a small training spot for exterior practice, in all it was a magnificent garden and he promised himself to take care of it.

He returned in the corridor to finally climb the stairs to the second floor. When he finished to climb he arrived in another corridor where there were six doors. The first on the left was leading to toilets so he passed it and went to the second on the left, it was leading a large room with big shelves. On the shelves were many books on all you wanted to learn, but the one that attired the gaze of Naruto was a lone closed shelf on the left of the room. He made his way to it and then he saw the same seal that was on the main gate and the front door so he did the same thing that he did to open the door and the gate, he pressed blood on the door of the shelf and when it opened he had the eyes opened like saucers. Inside the shelf were many technique scrolls that were scarlet, there was also an index on the door where the names of the techniques were mentionned and where they were positionned in the shelf. He closed the door and promised to take a look later at all those scrolls. In the room there was also a sofa where you can read while relaxing, there was also a lone table positionned against the wall oposite of the door. On the table there were blank scrolls to take notes, pen and pencil to write things and geometrical instrument and finally there was a lamp when the night was there. Naruto guessed that it was the study room.

He exited the room and then he went to the third door on the left and opened it. It was a majestuous bathroom, there was a big bathtub where 2 person can easily enter, there was also a shower and a two sinks. After that, he went to the first door on the right and opened it to reveal a guest room where there was a large bed, a wardrobe and a table. The second door on the right was also leading to a guest room based on the same design.

The last door was leading to a somptuous bedroom. Naruto guessed it was the master bedroom. The bed was kingside, the coverage was a deep scarlet while the sheets and the pillows were black. There was a large wardrobe and on each side of the bed there was a night stand with a lamp on. There was also a large table to study. There was a plate glass window, the blond boy opened it leading to a balcony where the view was astonishing. It was a view of all Konoha and his garden, he realize it now it was his house.

Once he finished his visit, he went down to find the Hokage. He searched him and found him in the living room reading 'Icha Icha Paradise' and giggling like a school girl.

"Enjoying yourself old man?" joked the blond gaki.

"Ah, Naruto. Did you enjoy the visit?"

"Yes, this house is really great and I love the back garden."

"Glad to hear it. After all, it's your house." responded Sarutobi.

"I've still one favor I want to ask you."

"And what is it?"

"Do you mind going with me shopping for new clothes?" asked Naruto.

"Are you afraid that the shopkeeper might still refuse to let you buy what you want?" He only got a shy nod as response.

"Alright, I'll go with you, after all I owe you that after your intervention with Mizuki."

"Thank you ji-san." said Naruto with a thankful smile.

After that they were returning to the commercial part of the village, it was Sarutobi that was leading Naruto somewhere. The blond was just following Sarutobi being sure that he knows where he is going. After 15 minutes of walking they were in front of a ninja equipment shop nammed "Takashi's Ninja Shop". It was simple yet inside you could find all you wanted from genin to jonin since it was an only ninja allowed store. Once inside they were greeted by a man behind his counter, he was tall and seemed to be in his late fifties. He greeted them.

"Hello and welcome into my humble store Sarutobi-san, Naruto-san." greeted the man.

"Hello Takashi, still in form from what I see." greeted the Hokage.

"Yes, I'm not gonna give in soon. Hey Naruto-san, I really liked how you put in place all those fools from the council."

"You were there?" asked the confused Naruto.

"Yes, and I must admit that you were great and you actually managed to shut up Aoi Haruno, and that, that was no small feet." praised Takashi.

"That banshee? She hurt my ears so much I tought I was going to become deaf."

"Ahaha, yes, I must admit that she yell very loud and high. So, if you are here then you must have business with me?" asked a grinning Takashi.

"Actually we are here for little Naruto here, he wants to change clothes." responded the fire kage.

"I understand, seriously, what ninja wear orange, it's like saying 'shoot me I'm a living target!'. I wonder why you wear this."

At this question, the mood of Naruto became much somber and Takahi regretted his words because he knows that he must have touched a sore point in the young boy. Then, Naruto said while being sad.

"This jumpsuit is the only thing that the stores were willing to sell me and even then they were surtaxing it. But I assume you must know why."

"Tch, those fools! Listen Naruto, I hold no grudges against you and I think you are very brave to hold the fox inside you protecting us from it. You can shop here whenever you want."

"Thank you very much Takashi-san!" said Naruto while bowing.

"So, what do you want kid?" asked Takashi passing to business mode.

"Alright, I was thinking of black Anbu pants, red sleeveless t-shirt and a black short sleeved jacket with a hood if you have because blond hair are not really discret. Also for the jacket, do you have one with pocket for scrolls. And with that black fingerless gloves and boots with steeled point. Please?" explained an excited blond genin.

"I will go see if I have that in stock, while I do that why don't you go see the nija equipment." said the old blacksmith.

"Sure Takashi-san, and thanks."

The old shopkeeper disappeared in the back of his store while Naruto and the Sandaime made their way through the store. The blond ninja seeing that his stock of kunai and shuriken was rusted and useless (thanks to the fools) so he took a new one, inside there was 100 kunai and 150 shuriken and it was at a moderate price but he had the money for it since the mission against Mizuki earned him an A-rank mission pay. He also saw sealing scroll, exploding tag and smoke bomb, he took 4 sealing scroll, 30 exploding tag and 10 smoke bomb. With that, he knew that he was ready to fight but he took one last thing and that was a ninja pooch since he would need an emplacement where he could store all this.

The Hokage seeing this was very happy for Naruto so he decided to make a present for Naruto where he bought all that Naruto took four times minus the sealing scroll. Like that, Naruto could have emergency supplies in times of need that he could stores in his sealing scrolls.

It was at this time that Takashi returned from the back of the store with surprisingly all that Naruto wished to wear.

"Alright, here, I found all what you wanted in six times like that you have change in case you need it. Why don't you go try to wear one while Ipack the others and what you took from the store."

"OK, and thanks again." said a cheerful Naruto while he was going to the changing room.

"And there is also this on my count for him, it's a present." said the Hokage.

"Alright Sarutobi-san." said Takashi while packing all of that.

5 minutes later, Naruto went out of the changing room in his new outfit and you wouldn't be able to recognize him. He looked like a veritable ninja and his outfit made him look great, also it was confortable so it was a big plus since it would allow him to move fast and easy. Seeing this, Sarutobi and Takashi were smiling at the new ninja that was born in front of them.

"So how does it look like?" asked Naruto while making his way to the counter.

"You look like a true ninja Naruto." said the Sandaime.

"It looks good on you." Said Takashi.

"Thanks, so I will pay for all of this, wait there is for set too much."

"This is a present from me Naruto, like that you can seal them in your scrolls and you have for set if you have emptied your original stock." said kindly Hiruzen.

"Thank you very much Ji-san."

After paying the Hokage said that he had paperwork to do so he part way with them.

"I'll be sure to buy all my equipments here Takashi-san."

"You better if you don't want me to kick your ass." said a laughing Takashi.

"Good bye."

And with that Naruto was gone to his estate to start his training since he did have catch up to do with the others graduated since all he was taught was crap. Once arrived in his house he stored all his equipment in a vault that he just found and he decided to go in his dojo to start the physical training. He retired his jacket and started on a serie of 100 push-ups, 100 squats, 100 abdos and stretching. After that he took the scroll that he found in the dojo, it was a scroll about his family taijustu style named the "Hiiro raiken"(scarlet lightning fist). It was a style that was focused on speed and precision since the blows were aimed at the sensible part of the body and the lethal part, it was also a unpredictable style since like the lightning you were able to change your attack at the last moment. So all the morning he did the katas of the scroll endlessly until he was able to do them perfectly. At the end of the morning he was exhausted so he decided to eat a healthy meal since the Sandaime furnished his refrigerator with ingredients for meals. Sure he loved ramen but he decided that if he wanted to be strong he needed to eat healthy otherwise he would never grow.

After eating he decided to go in his study to look for a book on chakra control since the Hokage told him that it was his greatest weakness due to his large chakra reserve. So he read the first exercis that was the leaf sticking on the forehead, in this exercise you must stick a leaf on your forehead for five minutes by concentrating the exact amont on chakra in your forehead to stick the leaf. So he did it for the first half of the afternoon in his garden under the summer sun. He made many mistakes and the leaf didn't stick for more than 1 minute so at the end of the first half he decided to go in his study to read how to master his bloodline.

He opened his special shelf and looked at the index to search for the right scroll, after his search in the index he found the right scroll intituled "Mastering Benikanokosou". He installed himself in the chair in front of his desk and started studying it, it said that for mastering it, it was like mastering raiton but it was much more developped with exercise much more difficult due to the high voltage in the lightning. The first step was using the statik electricity in your body to create an arc of elecricity between your index and the middle finger then between the middle finger and the ring finger and that until you were able to create an arc of electricity in between all of his fingers at the same time. It said that for creating it you must think that electricity is parcouring your body instead of your chakra and that you must concentrate it in your finger to create it. It was also recommended to do it while meditating since it allowed it much easily. So Naruto spend the last part of his afternoon doing that, at the end he could only create an arc between 3 fingers.

It was late when he stopped and the sun was already setting so he went in his kitchen and made a simple meal before going in his living room to relax. He made himself a tea and installed seated in the sofa before picking the first book of the serie "Icha Icha" since the old man seemed interested in it. The book was written by a certain Jiraya and Naruto was sure that it was one of the sanin since it was one of the lessons that he was actually listening. So after 15 minutes of reading Naruto was blushing red but a strange fact is that he was still reading. He watched the clock and seeing as he wanted to start training early the day after he went to bed and slept very well for the first time in years.

The next day, Naruto ate a light breakfast and went directly in the dojo were he did his usual warm-ups but this time with training waits of five pounds on each of his limbs to augment his speeds. He then did the katas again all the morning. Then he took a shower and ate lunch before doing again his chakra control exercice. He choose to meditate while trying to stick the leaf on his forehead and this was the great idea since after two hours he mastered the exercice and he decided to do the next exercice that was tree climbing. The exercice was about climbing a tree without his hands while concentrating chakra in his feet, allowing them to stick to the tree, the difficulty of the exercice was using the right amount of chakra to stick because too much and the bark exploded and not enough and the feet will slip on the tree. Saying that he was doing bad was an understatement because he was doing really bad since he was able to climb only 4 step before falling so he decided to do his bloodline training. At the end of the day he was finally able to master the exercice and he was really proud of himself. This night he decided to make a visit at Ichiraku to tell them what happened to him.

Once he arrived there he installed himself in a chair looking at them working since they hadn't noticed him, finally Ayame came to take his command.

"Welcome at Ichiraku ramen, what can I do for you mister?"

"I'm hurt Ayame-neechan, you don't even recognize me." said Naruto faking a hurt tone.

"Naruto? Wow, I didn't even recognize you with this new clothes. This looks good on you." said happily Ayame.

"Naruto? Man, I wouldn't tought it was you." yelled Teuchi.

"Thanks, I will take one large miso."

"It's on the house." said Teuchi.

So after talking about all happened to Naruto and 15 bowls of ramen, he went to his house. In his house, he was again in his living room drinking tea and reading "Icha Icha" while he started giggling.

The third day was the same apart he reussissed to climb the quarter of the tree in the climbing exercice. He also started learning his first jutsu named "**Hiiro raikyuu"**(1). He also started training with target practice with kunai and shuriken and he could say that his aim was very bad.

The forth day, he was finaly able to climb three quarter of the tree and he augmented his weights to 10 pounds. He mastered the **Hiiro raikyuu** and decided to start the second exercice to master his bloodline. The second step was to be able to magnetise certain parts of his body to be able to stick a kunai to any tenketsu of his body, then he would to be able to stick two kunai at different points of his body making it much harder. He was also starting to like the serie "Icha Icha" very much. He still struggled with the target training and most of his throws missed but there was also a little improvement.

The fith day, he mastered all the basic katas of his style and started learning the intermediate level moves and it was much more difficult and he was struggling with learning them. He also reussissed to climb all the way to the top of the tree and to hold down by the feet on a branch. He also mastered the kunai sticking exercice with two kunai and he could also say that he was loving "Icha Icha". His aim was starting to get better and half of his throw were finaly hitting the training dummies.

The sixth day, he was still struggling with the intermediate level katas and he decided to master the tree climbing exercice by climbing the tree all the way to the top and to climb it down several times. He decided to learn another technique that was the **Hiiro Bunshin(2)** and he found it much easier than the conventional **Bunshin(3)**. His aim was much better than at the start so he was able to touch the dummies with most of his projectiles.

The last day of training, he was learning a little easier the katas but was still struggling with them, he finally mastered the tree climbing exercice and he could also say that his chakra control and reserve were better. He started a new exercice that was the kunai levitation exercice, it consisted of placing a kunai in his hand and to release a continuous stream of chakra making the kunai levitate, it was easy at first but he realized that it was hard to make the kunai stand still so he was truggling with it. He mastered the **Hiiro Bunshin** and could make 6 of them in a day before starting to have a chakra exhaustion since he still had to master his bloodline and he there was still a long way before he mastered it. His aiming was practically flawless now and there were just a few kunai and shuriken that were missing but that was on a unmoving target.

The night before the teams distribution, Naruto was a little stressed because he didn't know how the others would react about him having graduated and about his new style. But there was one thing he was confident about, he would drop his emotionnal mask from now on because he wanted to be himself and not lying to his team about himself. So it was a long time before he was able to sleep, he was having many questions in his head about who were going to be his teammates, who was going to be his jonin sensei, what were they gonna do now they were ninjas. So it was with this questions that he slept preparing to the next day where his life would be changing forever but that he didn't know.

And here is the second chapter and I hope that it pleased you. Sorry about the extra long part of the description of the house but it was necessary. I hope that you liked how I dressed Naruto since I tought it would be looking goud on him. Also I didn't described the katas since they are going to be used in the next chapter. Finally, I tought it would be fun to make Naruto an "Icha Icha" fan also because it would be hilarious to see him giggling like a schoolgirl while reading the little orange book.

(1)**Hiiro raikyuu (Scarlet lightning ball):** D-rank jutsu. This jutsu create a little ball of scarlet lightning in the hand of the user and with a boost of chakra, the ball is being fired in the direction of the enemy. If it touches, it electrocute the enemy making them paralyzed during about 3 seconds.

(2)**Hiiro bunshin (Scarlet clone):** C-rank jutsu. This jutsu create a scarlet lightning clone that is an exact copy of the user. It can fight but if it is hit, it explode in a ball of scarlet lightning electrocuting the enemy.

(3)Bunshin (Clone): E-rank jutsu. This jutsu create illusionary clone made of a little chakra and it is used as a diversion. It is very weak and against an seasoned ninja it is useless.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Team distribution and bell test**_

_**The day of team distribution: 8am, Hiirohana residence**_

Naruto smashed his hands on the ringing alarm clock to make it shut, he groaned since he didn't want to get up now but then he remembered that today was **the day** since he was going to get his team. After five minutes he finally got up tough with difficulty since he did not sleep much last night because he was stressed about today. He went to was himself in his bathroom and 15 minutes later he went out of the shower to dress himself in his outfit. Once he was dressed he descended the stairs and got in the kitchen to make himself a healthy and consistant meal and also a lunch since they were told that they must bring one. After he finished his breakfast he washed his dishes in the sink and packed all of what he would need. He took a set of kunai and one of shuriken, 10 exploding tag and 2 smoke bomb that he stored in his ninja pouch. He also took one of the storage scroll that contained an extra pouch with the same equipment if he ever needed it. He also took "Icha Icha: paradise" in case he would have to wait for a long time. When he looked at the clock it indiqued 9.12am so he decided to go at the academy or else he would be late.

When he arrived at the academy he checked the panel that indicate where he would need to go for the distribution. He walked in the corridors slowly since it was the last time he would walk in as a student and somehow it saddened him to know that. Once he was in front of the right door he took a deep breath to calm himself and he finally opened the doors and went in.

In the room, there was a lot of people but not all the graduated were here. He noticed Shikamaru who was sleeping in his chair and Choji next to him who was eating. He also noticed Shino who was in the far left corner alone and enjoying the peace there, Hinata who seemed lost in all this people knowing how shy she was, there was also Kiba who was laughing loudly about a joke he made and finally there was Saori who was sitting in the front alone since not a boy dared to sit next to her, she was still brooding. He decided it was time to left all the childish grudges he had against her and to excuse himself for his behavior against her. So he went to sit himself next to her, once he got there he asked.

"Good morning Saori-san, do you mind if I sit here?"

"Do what you want dobe, but don't bother me or else..." threatened Saori.

"Thanks, also I would like to apologize for my behaviour against you, I was childish and for that I apologize." said sincerely Naruto while bowing slightly surprising the entire room making it silent.

It was then that the kids remarqued that it was Naruto who was there in a new outfit, that suited him, and a new behaviour. They were completely awestruck and Saori the first since he was apologizing and even bowing slightly to her, now she could make a little fun of him and check if he really meant his word.

"What happened dobe, was it the horrible orange jumpsuit that was hindering your brain and now you try to apologize, what happened to you?" now she had him since she knew that he hated when the others insulted his orange jumpsuit.

"You could say that it was my jumpsuit but I would say that our quarrels were childish and useless so since it was me who started it I knew it was for me to apologize. I hope we can restart from the beginning again." said seriously the blond ninja.

Now saying that everyone was stunned was an understatement, they were all gaping like fish. Saori now knew that he was serious and admitted that this new Naruto seemed interesting so she decided to give him a chance but she was not going to be his friend.

"Your apologize is accepted since part of the quarrels were my fault, but don't expect me to be your friend." said the ice princess.

"Thanks, I didn't expect more than that." responded the gaki.

Suddenly the doors opened violently revealing a panting Haru being chased by Ino in her fangirl mode. Haru spotted Saori and went immediatly at her but he frowned seeing Naruto seated next to "his" Saori-chan. So he went for the verbal attack.

"What are you doing here Naruto-baka, you didn't graduated so you have no place here and much more next to Saori-chan." stated Haru.

" 'sigh' Hello Haru-san, and if I'm here it's because I graduated if you hadn't seen the headband." replied tiringly Naruto.

"tch, and how did you graduate? Because if I remember correctly you didn't reussissed at the exams." replied an angry Haru.

" It was a field graduation but I can't say you anymore since it was classed an A-rank mission, and if you're still not convinced then you can ask Iruka-sensei when he come." said Naruto.

"I will! But now go away find another seat because this is mine, next to Saori-chan."

"Saori-san, does the seat next to you belong to Haru-san, if yes I will move but if not I don't see any reason why I would move?" asked Naruto.

Saori was a little shocked that Naruto was asking her opinion but she was pleased since she could finally pay back Haru for many years of fanboyism. Haru, he, was expecting Saori to say to Naruto to move for him so he smirked.

"No, this seat doesn't belong to Haru and anyway I don't want to sit beside him." said coldly Saori.

"So Haru, you have your answer, I won't move from here." said a smiling Naruto but inside laughing evilly at the shocked face of Haru.

"You bastard!" said Haru.

He was going to hit Naruto when his punch was suddenly stopped and his arm was twisted in a way that made him fall on his back with Naruto glaring down at him.

"I hope you won't ever do that again because I could make you removed of your ninja licence for attacking a fellow shinobi and a clan head, so if you do know what is good for you, you won't ever do it." said harshly Naruto.

For Naruto, there were not many things that could make him loosing his cool. One of them was attacking a fellow shinobi, he couldn't stand it mainly if it was for childish reason like that. Once again, everyone was stunned that Haru got on the ground easily like that, more it was Naruto who took him on the ground. Saori saw what Naruto did and was smirking since it was very simple, it was just an armlock with a little more power to make him go on the ground. She was pleased that Haru got stuck in his place but confused as to what Naruto said.

"Hey dobe, why did you say attack a clan head, he didn't attack me but you and if I remember correctly you have no clan?" asked an intersted Saori.

"I'll explain that later." said a voice in the front of the class.

Everyone turned to see Iruka Umino standing there, with a smile on his face. All the fresh genins went to their sit and waited for Iruka to start. Haru got to sit two seats away from Saori and if glare could kill, Naruto would be dead long ago.

"Good morning everyone, first I would like to say how proud I am to see all of you graduated and ready to go in the world. But, like every ninja you will first be genins, the lowest ninjas, you will do mostly teamwork and low missions before you do more important missions. I'm sure all of you will be doing fine and you will quickly climb the ranks. Then before I start the team distribution are there any questions?" asked Iruka knowing what will be the question.

"Sensei, why Naruto-baka said that I was attacking a clan head? I was just going to give him a little punch and as I recall he has no clan since he is an orphan." asked an irritated Haru.

At the mention that he was an orphan, Naruto's mood started to go down and he lost his smile making Haru smirk a little at the small payback. Saori was surprised to know that he was an orphan since she always saw him smile she tought he was a happy kid with loving parents. Now she saw a part of how sad he was and she knew that he was like her, with no parents. Iruka frowned at Haru for saying out loud that Naruto was an orphan since he knew that it affected the blond.

"Even if you think that Naruto lied, what he said was true tough. One week ago we dicovered that Naruto had a bloodline and was the last of his clan making him the last heir and clan head of the Hiirohana clan." Iruka answered.

"Yes sensei." replied Haru with a frown showing that he did not liked being proven wrong.

Saori was stunned, no forget that, she was gaping like a fish as all the class at Naruto, he was the last from his clan like her. That was shocking to say the least, she was not the only one that was the last from a clan. She wondered if he had a bloodline limit.

"Now that the question had been answered, let's get to the team distibution. So team one will be..."(sorry but can't think of enough names for all so I'll skip the other teams)

"...team seven will be Haru Haruno, Saori Uchiha and..."

At hearing that she was with her number one fanboy, Saori smashed her head on her desk saying how life was so unfair with her.

"...Naruto Hiirohana; team eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka; team 9 is still on service and finally team ten will be Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara. This is all I had to say to you so you have two hours for lunch and then you'll have to go in the room assigned to your team. Good luck and you can go." Iruka finished.

Saori was interested, her team will have Naruto Hiirohana who within the week she didn't see him changed at 180° and now was an enigma for her. So she went to eat her lunch on the roof, to escape her fanboys, while thinking of the blond enigma. Naruto was walking in the academy with no destination in mind so he continued until he reached the old swing where he held so many memories, while not good they were still memories so he sat on and began to eat his luch peacefully enjoying the silence provided by the absence of people. He took his time eating, enjoying the light wind going through his spiky blond hair. Once he finished he saw that there was still one hour to go before he went to the assigned room so he started revisiting the academy a last time. His last destination through the academy was the roof where he went to hide when he ditched classes with Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba.

When he reached the rooftop, he started walking on it until he saw Saori who was lying down with her eyes closed. He was going to let her have her rest and going away until she spoke.

"So you are from a clan?"

"Yes I am, why?"

"Just out of curiosity, and you're the last?"

"yes, I'm the last wich means I still don't have a family." said a saddened Naruto.

"Guess we are the same." spoke softly Saori so that just her would hear it.

"You said?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you had a bloodline limit?" replied the Uchiha.

"Yes I have, but I won't tell you now since there is an undesired guest but I wouldn't have tell you because I prefer show it in a real fight." said simply Naruto.

"Fair enough." said an unnerved Saori because of the unwanted guest.

"It's almost the time so I'll go to the room, you might want to go there soon." spoke Naruto while leaving the rooftop. And ten minutes later Saori decided to go too so she got up and when she reached the door she spoke to apparently no one but the person who was there knew it was for him.

"I would recommend you to stop spying on me if you do know what is good for you. Oh! And your stealth skills are miserable."

Haru was parcouring the corridors searching for Saori but then he got sight of the object of his embarassment: Naruto. So he followed him with poor stealth and saw him eat at the swing enjoying himself. When he started moving again he continued to follow him to the roof where he hided himself behind a wall of the stairs not good enough. When he heard him speak like that with "his" Saori-chan it angered him to a point where he just wanted to attack him head on. But then he heard Naruto speak of unwanted guest and he knew he was caught so the tension in him started to go up and go down when he quitted the place. He waited for Saori to go before going himself to the room like nothing happened but he heard the word addressed to him by "his" love so he decided to wait again. Now he was furious after Naruto, he was sure it was him who got "his" Saori-chan against him and that it was his plan to get her.

While Haru was in his delirium, Naruto and Saori were waiting in silence for their jonin sensei so they can start their career. 15 minutes later Haru appeared to wait with them while sending the blond hateful glares which were ignored by him, he was also annoying Saori asking her non-stop questions with the usual date question. So they waited, Naruto thinked of reading his "Icha Icha: paradise" but decided against it in case their sensei arrived when he would start reading.

So 2 hours after the set out hour the door opened revealing a man in his late twenties, he had weird grey hair that went spiky in a weird direction. His headband was inclined, hiding his left eye from everyone and he wore a mask that covered the lower half part of his face.

"You're late!" Yelled an angry Haru, reminding everyone he was really the son of Aoi Haruno.

"Would you stop screehing with your voice like that, I wonder if it's a bloodline limit since your mother has the same vocal cords." said Naruto.

"What the!" yelled Haru.

" 'cough' Excuse me but I would like to say, that I don't like you. Meet me on the roof." said the jonin sensei as he poofed out of existence.

So they complied and they went to the roof where he was waiting for them while reading a little orange book.

"Now you're all here why don't you introduce yourselves so we can understand us better." said an eye-smiling jonin.

"Can you introduce yourself so we know how to do it?" asked Haru.

"Alright, My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes and dislikes, my hobbies are not for you to hear and my dreams are also not for you to hear." replied Kakashi. Then he pointed to Haru. "Now it's your turn pinky."

"Tch, My name is Haru Haruno, I like (glance at Saori then giggling), I hate Naruto-baka. My hobbies are (reglance at Saori then giggling), and my dream for the future is (glance at Saori then blushing and giggling)." said Haru making all three of them sweatdrops and Saori sweating bullets due to all the glances and giggling.

"Next is you blondie."

"Alright, my name is Naruto Hiirohana, I like ramen, training, reading, gardening and cooking. I hate traitors, cowards and rapists and my hobbies are training and reading this book." said Naruto while taking in his pooch his edition of "Icha Icha: paradise".

Seeing this, Haru and Saori got confused look while Kakashi was hyper happy to have found another fan of "Icha Icha". So he decided to give the blond a good point.

"Great book, but what's your dream?"

"My dreams are to become Hokage and the strongest ninja I can, I have another dream that is more personal, it's to have my own family." said seriously Naruto.

"Alright, next is you raven."

"My name is Saori Uchiha, I don't have many things I like, my dislikes are none of your concern like my hobbies. And as for my dreams, it's more of an ambition and it's to kill a certain man, and to revive my clan." said a scowling Saori.

At this time, Kakashi's tought were "Okay, I have a fanboy, an "Icha Icha" fan, and an avenger. Great 'sigh'."

"Okay, tomorrow you'll be having a test to see if you can become genins or not..." said Kakashi before being interrupted by Haru.

"But we already passed the exams, aren't we already genins?"

"That was the academy test not mine and if you're not strong enough and fail my test, you'll be returning to the academy for an extra year."

"But..." said a shocked Haru.

"No buts, meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at 7am, and I suggest you don't eat breakfast if you don't want to throw it up during the test. Bye." explained Kakashi before disappearing in a 'poof' of smoke.

Saori got up and started leaving with Haru high on her heals with Naruto following not far behind. Haru started to ask Saori on dates non-stop, unnerving greatly the ice pincess who started to lose her temper. Haru also noticed Naruto following them so he stopped before asking.

"Hey Naruto-baka, why do you go in this direction, it's the clan part?"

"I can't believe you asked a rhetorical question Haru, did you forget that I'm a clan head, of course I have an estate. Also, I'm your neighbour Saori."

"So it's your estate in this forest?" asked a slightly interested Uchiha.

"Bingo! I wanted to ask but what do you think of the test of Kakashi-sensei?"

"Tch, it'll be easy." said Saori.

"I won't be so sure Saori, Kakashi is a jonin and he seems to be a veteran so he must have incredible battle experience and his fighting level must be great. Three genins are a piece of cake for him." stated the serious Naruto.

"Like you know anything Naruto-baka." said an angry Haru at Naruto because he was saying things that makes sense and he cursed himself for not thinking of it.

"Haru, you're annoying." said harshly Saori before going away.

The pink haired genin was shocked beyond belief, here was his crush saying that he was annoying and going away without even a last glance. He started to feel depressed, Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, lighten up. I'm sure she didn't mean it and tomorrow all of this will be forgotten." said Naruto trying to cheer his teammate.

That was what made Haru snap, all of this was because of Naruto and here he was acting like he hadn't a part in any of this. It was his fault that Saori found him annoying and his fault that she went away.

"Shut up! All of this is your fault, since you became a clan head and more intelligent she became interested in you. I liked it better when you were a dumb fool with no talents, I liked it better when I was better than you. You should just become like you were before and let me live my life in peace." yelled Haru making Naruto narrow his eyes.

"So basically you're telling me you liked it when you were able to belittle me in front of everyone just so you can impress Saori. You liked it better when I was weak and would have died in a serious mission. Are you telling me that I should live my life according to your preferences?" asked an irritated Naruto.

"Yes, I am!" yelled Haru before realizing what he was saying.

"Then I will not hinder you anymore but if I found you on my path to become strong again, I'll not be as forgiving as today so I hope you won't be that dumb to anger myself angainst you."

And with that Naruto went to calm himself in his dojo leaving a lone Haru on the road to think of what he just said. Saori, her, was thinking of what Naruto said about the test and she prepared extra equipment in case she needed it. Also, whe was more and more unnerved by the behaviour of Haru, always asking her dates and belittling others even if they had good ideas. It was with these toughts that the three of them slept till the next day.

_**Next day: 8.30am, training ground 7:**_

The training ground was a large clearing surrounded by trees, there was three wood post and the memorial stone. So it was in this environment that Saori Uchiha and Haru Haruno were waiting patiently for their teammate and teacher since neither of them had arrived. The first hour was passing with Saori trying to ignore the constent talking and dates asking by Haru, so at the end of this hour she told Haru to shut up so she can meditate. They were a little irritated because neither of them ate the morning since Kakashi said it. It was at this time that the blond shinobi arrived at the training ground like nothing happened. So it was again Haru who opened her mouth.

"You're late Naruto-baka!"

"I don't see Kakashi-sensei so since he is not here I'm not late. I was beliving that he would also be late today so I came later." explained Naruto.

"Shit" said Saori for not thinking of it herself, it was then that her stomach growled.

"I assume you also did like he told and didn't ate breakfast this morning." guessed Naruto.

"N-No" stuttered a light blushing Saori.

" 'sigh' Take this." said Naruto throwing to pack at them.

When they opened the pack they saw that there was a complete breakfast inside and it was Saori who spoke first.

"You did that for us?"

"Yes, I assumed that you wouldn't eat breakfast since Kakashi-sensei said it so I got up a little earlier and made that. After all how can we o his test if we are weak because we don't ate breakfast." eplained logically Naruto.

"I tought you didn't like me." said Haru.

"Yes, I don't like you but I won't have a weak teammate because he don't ate breakfast so shut up and eat before he comes."

So the two of them in silence while Naruto was leaning his back against a tree waiting for them to finish and for Kakashi to come. He was thinking of what the test would be since he didn't have a clue about it. Saori was planning of a way to repay Naruto since her pride won't allow her to owe a favor to Naruto.

Then, half an hour later Kakashi appeared in a screen of smoke with Haru who yelled at hime that he was late and him giving one of his shitty excuse.

"So what's gonna be the test?" asked an interested blond.

"Yes, the test. Here are two bells, you have to come take the bells away from me and only those with bells can pass this test and if any of you don't have the bells then you will all fail and return to the academy. You have two hours to take them and I think you should come at me with the intent to kill me or else you won't even touch me." eplained Kakashi. "So, ready, start, GO!" shouted the one-eyed jonin.

All the genins scattered to hide themselves in the forest and Kakashi was thinking that they did good. Hidden in one of the trees, Naruto was hard thinking about the test and trying to discover if there was a hidden meaning behind the words of their teacher. "So we have two hours to take the bells and we must fight him. But there is only two bells and three of us. One of us automatically is going to the academy if not all of us. Think, think, think."

"Lesson one: Taijutsu." said a voice behind him making him jump from the tree and looking at his agressor who was none other than the cyclop ninja.

"It's not nice to sneak behind people while they are thinking very hard."

"It's called stealth, so you come at me hand to hand or what."

Naruto sighed since he hadn't the choice so he dashed toward Kakashi with the intent to punch him. Kakashi was preparing to intercept the punch but at the last moment, Naruto rotated on himself trying to make a palm thrust at the middle of Kakashi. The jonin stopped it just in times before distancing himself from his student.

"What was this technique, I never saw this style."

"It's normal since it's my family style, it's the "Hiiro raiken" but it's the first time that I use it in a real fight."

"I see."

Naruto restarted his attacks being fast and precise but no matter what he did Kakashi stopped easily all his attacks. So he decided to faint a high kick from his left leg only to pose it on the ground and use the momentum to make a right high kick that had power behind it. Kakashi blocked it with his right arm but was pushed a little and he found his arm a little numb. Naruto grinned at this and decided to use this moment to try to grab a bell only to be punched in the gut and throwed againt a tree before beeing tied by ninja wire against it.

"You have a great taijutsu for a starting genin but you were reckless in your last attempt to take the bell and you fell in the trap of the enemy. But I accord to you that the last kick surprised me and my arm is a little numb." explained the grey haired jonin.

"Thanks I guess."

"Now stay here so I can test your two other teammates." said Kakashi before leaving not seeing the grin of Naruto when he took a hidden kunai in his pants before starting to cut the wire.

Haru watched all the fight of Kakashi and his blond teammate and he reluctantly thinked that Naruto could have beat him if he really wanted. Now he was curently waiting for his chance to get a bell for him and Saori so he can be her hero. But he didn't see Kakashi anywhere and he searched attently to find him. Suddenly he heard someone in the bushes behind him so he took a kunai to prepare himself, then he saw it. He cried of all his voice when he saw a bloodied Saori exiting the bushes and she was planted with many kunai. Then he heard a voice and turned to see Kakashi.

"Lesson two: Genjutsu."

Then he was surrounded by a tornado of leaves and he was feeling sleepy until he blacked out and started sleeping on the ground. Kakashi sighed in disappointment seeing that Haru falled for one of the weakest genjutsu he knew. According to his academy marks he was very intelligent and he could have detected this illusion easily if he wasn't blinded by his crush for the young Uchiha. Talking about her, she was the last to test so he decided to find her to do his last lesson.

In her tree, Saori was impressed by the level of taijutsu from Naruto and would ask if he wanted to spar from time to time to test her own level. When she heard a loud screech, she immediatly thinked of Haru and she tought that he had been losing to their sensei. She was thinking of a solution to get the bell until she heard a whistle in the air and she jumped in time to evade four kunai that embedded themselves in the tree branch she was. She then saw Kakashi landing in front of her.

"You're the last to test, your other teammates have been subdued." said Kakashi.

"So be it, they were weak." said Saori letting her pride take the lead.

"Lesson three: Ninjutsu, come at me with your jutsu."

Then Saori started a serie of handseals that Kakashi recognized and he had his eyes like saucers since no genin should have the chakra reserve for it. She finished and took a big breath before placing her right hand on her mouth saying.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu(1)**" Cried Saori before she blowed a huge fireball at her teacher.

The fire blowed during 10 seconds before she stopped it to see the results of her attack. To her surprise he was nowhere to be seen so she started to look for him until she was caught by her feet and heard.

"**Doton: Shinjuuzanshu(2)**"

Then here she was, buried in the ground to the neck facing an eye-smiling Kakashi.

"You performed a technique that is not accessible to genin and you did it great with that. You sure does have talent..."

"**Hiiro raiton: Hiiro raikyuu**" cried a voice.

Kakashi turne just in time to see the scarlet ball of lightning coming to him, so he evaded it just in times or he would be electrocuted. The ball hit the ground making a screen of dust, after a little time it disappeared revealing Naruto standing there in front of Saori.

"So you managed to free yourself, what was with the scarlet lightning thing."

"It's a part of my bloodline limit, it changes the color of my raiton technique in scarlet and make them three times stronger than normal."explained Naruto.

"I see, let's start the second round then." said Kakashi while dashing toward Naruto who prepared himself to be hit since the jonin was much faster. When Kakashi hit the blond he didn't expect to see him smirk until he realized a little bit too late what was happening.

"Boom." said calmly "Naruto".

Then he exploded in a ball of scarlet lightning 2 meters wide leaving burning mark on the ground and a stunned Saori. When the smoke cleared there was nothing left until she heard a rustling in the bushes on her left and saw Kakashi exiting them with what seemed to be a slight burned right hand.

"Wow, he almost got me there with his technique, almost electrocuted myself don't you think Saori." said Kakashi while patting the head of the Uchiha heir who in turn made the same smirk as the false Naruto alerting Kakashi.

"Boom." said "Saori" before she exploded as before.

Kakashi managed to escape this too but this time his whole right arm was touched and it was numb, he wouldn't be able to use it before about half an hour. He admitted that Naruto got excellent strategic skills, using the dust screen from the first attack to use a **Kawarimi(3)** on himself and Saori exchanging them with a false Naruto and a henged Naruto in Saori. With that he managed to make them an escape path while leaving trap to him, truly remarkable.

In bushes at the North of Kakashi, Naruto and Saori were hiding after he rescued her. She was starting to leave when Naruto called to her.

"Saori-san stop."

"What do you want, it's almost time and I'm going to fight him for a bell."

"Actually, I have a plan that might work and assure us to have one bell each."

"Working together, never."

"Listen Saori, you saw it yourself, he can beat us without even trying when we are fighting alone, but together we might as well have more chance to get a bell." explained logically the blond boy.

"As much as I hate it you are right. I will work this time with you but don't expect me to do it again."

"I didn't expect any more, so here is the plan,..."

In the clearing, Kakashi was waiting for them to make their moves since there was just 5 minutes left. He was still healing from his numb arm and he wouldn't be able to move it like he wanted.

Saori appeared from the bushes and she dashed to Kakashi at her maximu speed and when she reached she started a small battle of taijutsu. Kakashi was at a slight disavantage due to his numb arm but he managed to defend himself, then he blocked a kick with his hurt arm and he winced in pain due to the burn on it. It was at this time that their plan were fully starting.

Suddenly, Naruto appeared from the shadow of Saori and he was having his hood on, he started a small taijutsu battle helped by Saori against Kakashi who was having trouble defending himself against the two. Saori threw a punch at Kakashi who caught but imagined his surprise when a second Naruto emerged from the shadow of the first and started binding them together with iron ninja wire. When he stopped moving, he could be seen in a crouched position with his arms crossed and in each of his hands was the end of the wire.

"What will you do now, you have trapped Saori with me?" asked a slightly impressioned Kakashi.

"Wrong." stated Saori before she used **Kawarimi** to exchange herself with the first Naruto.

It was then that Kakashi realized their plan, but it was too late and the "Naruto" spoke.

"Boom."

There was a big electric explosion and to complete all of that, Naruto used a **Hiiro raikyuu** on the wire with all his might to damage further Kakashi. When all finished, Saori remembered the plan and started moving.

_Flashback:_

_"When Kakashi will be electrocuted by my attacks he will be paralyzed for about 5 seconds, during this time you'll be on your own." stated Naruto._

_"Why will I be on my own?" asked a confused Saori._

_"When I finish these attacks, I will be running out of chakra and I won't be able to move, so it will be your task to grab the bells and complete the test." explained the blond ninja._

_"So this is a kill or be killed situation of sort, if we don't manage to make this plan a success, it will be like death and we will fail the test, right?" asked the Uchiha heiress._

_"You can say that, but I know it will be a success because you can do it."_

_"And why are you so sure of that, I could fail myself?"_

_"Because if I don't trust my teammates with my life, who can I trust on the battlefield." said Naruto with a smile of his own._

_"Right." said a slightly smiling Saori._

_"Let's rock!" said Naruto._

_Flashback end_

Shiori dashed toward Kakashi with all the speed she could use in her legs and reached Kakashi in three seconds before taking the two bells just in time. 10 second later, the clock ringed indicating the end of the test.

Kakashi was stunned, they managed to take the bells from him and just in time to complete the test. He never saw what was coming to him before it was too late and he was parlyzed before he knew it, and then Saori who remained behind managed to grab the bells from him before he recovered. Their plan was one of the finest strategist and it would even give a headache to the Nara, he was proud of them for working like team even if they were only two out of three. He turned and saw Saori helping Naruto sitting against one of the post but he doubted she did it for kindness but rather so that she don't owe him anything. He decided to bring back Haru where he leaved him so that they can discuss of the test.

On their side, Naruto and Saori talked about the plan.

"See, I told you this plan would work." said an exhausted Naruto.

"Yes, I must admit it was a great plan, but it was dangerous." replied Saori.

"I know, if Kakashi hadn't underestimated us he wouldn't have been trap and we would have lost." responded the blond strategist.

It was at this time that Kakashi showed up with Haru on his shoulder, they were sending quizzical stare at Kakashi.

"What, I just put him under a low level genjutsu and he didn't fight it so." said Kakashi in defense.

"Really, if he wasn't as fanboy as he was he coulb be a great ninja with his almost flawless chakra control." stated Naruto.

"He is annoying." simply said Saori.

"Come on, I'm sure if you asked him to train hard he would do it and become a good shinobi in no time. We must be there to cheer for him so that he can progress further." said Naruto.

"I agree with him Saori, sometimes all someone need is to be cheered to progress." agreed Kakashi.

"Hm, where am I?" said a sleepy Haru.

"Hello sleeping princess, the test is finished." said a joking Kakashi earning snickers from the other two.

"Whoa, we must save Saori, she was all bloodied..."

"Calm down, it was just a simple genjutsu, see she is there." explained Kakashi.

Haru turned his head to see an exhausted Naruto and a perfectly fine Saori, he decided to belittle Naruto. Wrong choice.

"What happened to you Naruto, you got your ass handed pretty bad and now you can't move. You're so weak." mocked Haru.

"Actually, you're the only one who failed here Haru. These two each got a bell thanks to their plan where they tricked me."

"What?" cried Haru.

"Since you failed you will be going for another year in the academy." said Kakashi.

Haru was depressed, here he was the only one who failed because of his own weakness. He was going to go home when Naruto called to him.

"Hey Haru!"

"What, you want to rub in my face that you reussissed the test and not me."

"Catch!" prevented the blond before his bell was caught by Haru.

"Why are you giving me your bell, you earned it?"

"I don't want you to fail and after all, another year at the academy can't hurt." replied a smiling Naruto.

"Alright now here is the result of the test, You..." said Kakashi making the atmosphere tense.

"...All passed." said an eye-smiling scarecrow jonin.

"WHAT?" cried the three.

"Let me explain, the true purpose of this test was not grabing the bell itself, but it was to see if could take your differences apart to work as a team. And while at the start it wasn't that, Naruto and Saori showed an excellent teamwork while beating me and then Naruto gave you his bell showing an exemple of team spirit. He gave his chance to pass to you willingly making all of you passing." explained a cheerful Kakashi.

"Ah, one moment I thinked you were joking." said Naruto.

"Aha, yes Naruto. But could you explain me how you were able to hide in the shadow of Saori and your clone and what was this clone technique?"

"Ah, the clone was a **Hiiro bunshin, **it's a clone made of scarlet lightning who explode while being hit or voluntarily. And when I hidded in the shadow of Saori, I must admit that I did at the moment, I based it on the technique where you hide a weapon in the shadow of another so it has no name."

"Impressive. Now that the test is finished, I will say that we're now team 7 and we will begin our training and missions in two days time at 7am here."

"Finally, we're real ninja now." said Naruto.

"I will report all of this to the Hokage tomorrow, you are all dismissed." said Kakashi while disappearing of sight;

This night, all the new genins were sleeping with a smile on, knowing that they were now true ninja.

And here is the end of the third chapter. I hope you liked it because I loved writting it, mainly the plan part. Post your reviews and give me your ideas if you have for me. The next release will be very soon, expect it.

**(1)Katon: Goukakyuu(great fireball):** C-rank jutsu. This jutsu creates a huge fireball that is blown by the user. It kneads the chakra in a flamme where when it is blown it explode in a huge fireball.

**(2)Doton: Shinjuuzanshu(fatal decapitation):** B-rank jutsu. This jutsu allow the users to go underground and tunnel his way just under his enemy. At this point he grab the feet of his enemy and bury him to the neck before going out of the ground.

**(3)Kawarimi(substitution)**: D-rank jutsu. It allow the user to exchange his place with a near object or person, it allows to escape blows and jutsus.


	4. AN Rewrite

_**Important notice:**_

___**As I have seen that this story had a (very) limited success, I decided to offer you a rewrite that should be out soon if not today. Please review it as I will pay a lot of attention to it from now on. Also don't worry after a very long writer block I will finally update **_Death's Shadow_** so keep your eyes open for the next week and I hope it won't disappoint you.**_

_**See you very Soon dear readers and remember**_

_**May the fanfiction force be with you**_


End file.
